la música,esto es amor
by mariafer-1210
Summary: que pasara cuando naruto se halle en un problema por el uchiha mas aun por un músico que tiene que ver esa melodía y sasuke en su pasado denle una oportunidad es mi primer fic
1. la melodia, el recuerdo y el uchiha

La música, esto es amor

*la melodía, El recuerdo y el uchiha

Pachelbel y el canon en d mayor

No podía sacarlo de mi cabeza su sonrisa, su rostro, sus ojos, su cabello, su actitud y más aun su pasión ¿por qué demonios yo una persona que solo aprecia la música como un medio de entretención muy llano y poco interesante en la vida, se ha llegado a enamorar de un pequeño y fastidioso moreno obsesionado con la música de una manera un poco irrelevante e incoherente?

¿Acaso es un broma la que me estoy haciendo a mí mismo?, o simplemente me estoy torturando. Yo soy una persona que muchos consideran poco culta o mejor dicho una persona que no se interesa mucho por esa basura que llaman arte, pero aun así en un extraño impulso me enamore de la pasión y ternura de aquel testarudo moreno violinista de ese conservatorio internacional, con el cual por razones del puto destino termine viendo tocar su solo frente a cientos de personas tan apasionadamente que podría lograr enamorar hasta el mayor imbécil o hasta ciego de este planeta lo único que sé es que ver aquellos ojos cerrados, aquellos dedos moviéndose ágilmente por esas cuerdas y aquel rostro con una perfecta expresión de tranquilidad y felicidad apoyado en ese instrumento, ha sido lo que me ha obligado a no poder sacar de mi cabeza a cierta persona y a cierta melodía la que al parecer escrita por un tal Bach Pachelbel ha logrado hacerme maldecirlo hasta en su mismísima tumba en este instante por haber creado aquella obra tan embriagadora titulada canon en d mayor.

Su nombre es sasuke uchiha el lindo hijo menor de la familia uchiha para la cual nos toco trabajar como imbéciles el verano pasado para poder pagarnos el auto que queríamos, su actitud es arrogante, sofocante, fastidiosa, prepotente e irracional pero aun así me enamore de ese idiota con solo verlo tocar una vez porque mierdas le habían dado tanto talento.

-naruto ya deja de fantasear con cosas eróticas y sal ya de esa habitación recuerda que tienes que ir a trabajar donde los uchiha- mierda se me había olvidado también este verano

- sí, si ya voy y cosas eróticas tu madre tu eres el degenerado aquí no me metas en tus fantasías y extrañas costumbres a mi –con un grito al parecer ero-sennin consiguió callarse al notar que tenía razón y el no o eso pensé hasta que escuche una fuerte patada en mi puerta logrando que más de una astilla callera en mi cabeza

- como me hablaste mocoso – su aura se podía ver era peligrosa a veces le daban sus ataques de senilidad (o así los denomino yo) en mi opinión y lograban asustarme un poco

-l-lo siento y-ya me voy- mi voz se corto un poco mientras unas gotas de sudor bajaban por mi espalda, pero logre huir hasta el baño para mantenerme a salvo

-_mierda porque siempre todas las mañanas del verano es igual y porque putas no puedo olvidar a sasuke y a si maldita melodía- _en aquel momento solo pensaba en lo mucho que podía llegar a odiar a un músico y más aun a ese músico Bach Pachelbel y su puto canon que solo logro hacerme dar cuenta de que me gustaba sasuke –_mierda otra vez este pensamiento-_su rostro no salía de mi cabeza la forma en la que se cerraban sus ojos, mas aun la forma en la que curveaba un poco sus labios-_sus labios-_mierda otra vez, sus labios se gravaron perfectamente en mi cabeza consiguiendo que en mi se formara unas ganas abominables de besarlo más aun de acorralarlo en algún lugar –_agua fría ,agua fría- _y hasta ahí llego mi cordura maldito sea el momento en el que decidí entrar a esa auditorio por culpa de sakura-chan aun no llega la ocasión en que no piense en el uchiha, por esa razón acepte de nuevo el empleo porque sin dudarlo necesito verlo, más que nada necesito escucharlo tocar una vez más.

-mierda niño que salgas de ese baño- de nuevo ero-sennin aparece para arruinar el único momento en el que pienso

….nxs…..

-me voy ero-sennin volveré a las 9:00 sabes que hoy es el día en el que los señores uchiha nos ponen más trabajo de la semana –grite para que me oyera ya que se encontraba en la cocina

-ve con cuidado o prefieres que te recoja-al parecer esta de mejor humor

-no es necesario tomare el autobús-respondí con mi típica sonrisa y buen humor pero algo aun me perturbaba yo no soy fanático de la música entonces porque aquella melodía había logrado embriagarme de una manera de extraña algo me decía que esa melodía significaba mas para mí que simplemente verla interpretada por sasuke

-niño espera antes de que te vayas….. te pasa algo – es increíble que hasta el se haya dado cuenta creo que hasta para mí esto es demostrarlo demasiado

-jejeje que estás diciendo pasarme algo eso es estúpido no crees que podría pasarme- acaso era normal que me riera tanto –_eres un imbécil un gran, gran, gran imbécil –_ mi espalda sudaba al igual que mis manos y la parte baja de mi cabello porque me asustaba tanto que lo descubriera que tiene que ver esa melodía con mi pasado no era solo sasuke era esa melodía

-ummmm claro como digas – vaya me creyó, no espera su tono era mierda ya se debió de dar cuenta

-m-me voy- fue ultimo que dije antes de cerrar de un portado y salir corriendo a la parada del autobús –_sasuke, melodía de sasuke porque esa melodía se mete en mis recuerdos –_ no podía evitar pensar en solo sasuke y su melodía cuando por fin llegue al paradero estaba agotado mi respiración era irregular y el sudor cubría todo mi rostro por que huía y que significa esa canción en mis recuerdos-_ ¿sasuke tiene algo que ver en mis recuerdo?, no es imposible totalmente lo conocí por mi trabajo el verano pasado y eso es todo ¿Por qué siento que ya lo conocía?- _mierda ya mis pensamientos me mareaban no puedo seguir con esto tenía que averiguar qué significaba esa canción y más aun que tenía que ver sasuke en mi pasado


	2. un recuerdo, un beso y una nueva mélodia

Les pido que si os a gustado la historia dejen un review con una crítica o cualquier cosa que quieran decirme :D, también si quieren que lo continúe (ya que si no recibo ningún indicio de que os haya gustado no continuare la historia), gracias a los que se han tomado el tiempo de leer mi historia

Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes es propiedad mía es de mahashi kishimoto, este fic es yaoi y tendrá más de una pareja de este género incluida por lo tanto si no es de tu agrado no lo leas, en cambio sí lo es disfruta al máximo lo que escrito. Sin más a leer

*Un recuerdo, un beso y una nueva melodía

Esto es Vivaldi ignorante

-_ ¿sasuke tiene algo que ver en mis recuerdo?, no, es imposible totalmente lo conocí por mi trabajo el verano pasado y eso es todo….. entonces… ¿Por qué siento que ya lo conocía?- _mierda, ya mis pensamientos me mareaban no puedo seguir con esto, tenía que averiguar qué significaba esa canción y más aun que tenía que ver sasuke en mi pasado.

No recordaba nada de mis padres, el día en el que murieron no lo recuerdo, ni como murieron, ni sus rostros, ni tampoco sus nombres por alguna razón extraña y a la cual aun no le hayo ningún sentido mi propiamente negó cada pequeño recuerdo de ellos desde el momento en que nací, ero-sennin me cuenta historias sobre ellos como que mi madre era pelirroja y mi padre rubio y que enserio me amaban cosas así, pero realmente nunca he podido recuperar alguno de los recuerdos de mi infancia ni siquiera las personas que estuvieron involucrados el ella (excepto ero-sennin claro está).

Mientras más vueltas le daba al asunto más dolor de cabeza conseguía, mas sentía que perdía la razón y mas tenía ganas y deseos abominables de ver al uchiha.

En el momento en el que termine de torturarme con mis propios pensamientos note como el autobús se detenía en la parada en la que necesitaba bajarme, en ese momento caía en cuenta de que llevaba cerca de 50 minutos (la distancia de mi casa a la de sasuke) discutiendo con mi subconsciente mas de una razón de como sasuke tenía que ver en mis recuerdos. Al bajar del autobús y sentir el aire caliente, la falta de viento y el sol darme en el rostro algo retumbo en mi cabeza–_frio, una tarde fría, no, una noche fría-_aquella sensación de resentimiento en la piel al sentir el clima (sin importar cuál fuera) era nostálgica para mí, de nuevo mis propios recuerdos decidieron atacarme, con un dolor punzante en mi cabeza (el cual me obligo a recostarme en una pared) comenzaron a llegar pequeñas imágenes o recuerdos de mi infancia,- _esa melodía sonando fuerte pero muy triste en un salón en el que todos vestían de negro y lloraban, sasuke, sasuke era el que interpretaba la melodía y esa noche era muy fría nevaba fuerte cubriendo las ventanas-_ pero todo eso fue lo único que logre recordar, ahora más dudas conseguían marearme ¿Por qué sasuke estaba en mis recuerdos?, ¿Acaso sasuke tiene algo que ver en ese día? y ¿Qué significa esa melodía en mis recuerdos?

-¡oye naruto! ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas hay? Son las 2:00-aquella voz me saco de mis pensamientos obligando a mi girarme

-¿kiba? Yo debería de ser el que pegunte que haces aquí-

-jajajaja sabía que te sorprenderías bueno después de todo tenía que trabajar en verano de nuevo para conseguir mi auto, ya sabes que tiene que ser uno grande después de todo si no, no podría llevar a akamaru- mi sonrisa se ensancho al ver la de kiba por alguna razón siempre me causaba gracia la obsesión que tenia con su perro

-pero tú mismo fue el que mango a la mierda el empleo el verano pasado dijiste que jamás y reitero JAMAS volverías a trabajar con un niño engreído, fastidioso, arrogando e intolerable como lo era sasuke uchiha o ya se te olvido-

-p-pero que dices este es mi trabajo preferido además yo lo hago por necesidad tu lo haces por venir a ligarte al uchiha o no – mierda hasta kiba lo notaba

-¿Qué dijiste bastardo malnacido?-esta vez me aseguraría de matarlo sin duda alguna- espera ¿qué horas dijiste que eran?- pare de asfixiar a kiba con mi brazo al recordar lo que dijo al encontrarme

-s-s-son l-las 2:00 ¿p-p-por qué?- mientras el moreno tocia descontroladamente tratando de recuperar el aliento mi cabeza recordó-_ y no llegues tarde sabes cómo se pone sasuke cuando llega de su práctica y ustedes no están aquí _–mierda la señora uchiha ya me lo había dicho al igual que a kiba supongo

-k-kiba ¿a qué hora sale sasuke de su práctica?_ – _mis manos temblaron y mi espalda comenzó a sudar frio al igual que kiba cuando también recordó a la señora uchiha cuando esa mujer se enojaba era el peor demonio que podía existir era una mescla aterradora de sakura-chan, la abuela tsunade, la mama de shikamaru y la mama de kiba.

-¡mierda corre!-esta fue nuestra reacción al recordar lo aterradora que podía ser si sasuke (o mejor dicho su pequeño niño mimado) no era feliz, sin olvidar a su hermano mayor el cual (también obsesionado con sasuke) tenía permiso de armas para cazar, claro también su padre (si, al parecer todos en esa casa tenían un pequeño problema de obsesión con aquel presumido y arrogante moreno) el cual sin duda alguno obligaría a todos sus policías de la estación uchiha apresarnos a kiba y a mí en algún calabozo del cual fuera imposible escapar y tirarían la llave a algún lugar donde fuera más que imposible encontrarla –_mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda no quiero morir tan joven-_

….. nxs…

Puerta de la casa uchiha

Mi cuerpo y el de kiba estaban perlados en sudor y a punto de colapsar en frente de las grandes puertas de aquella enorme mansión (hogar de más de un desequilibrado mental/asesino).

-¿l-ll-ll-llegamos a tiempo –c-c-cierto?-pregunte a kiba mientras ambos tratábamos de recuperar el aliento

-c-c-creo que si son las 2:30 y sasuke llega n-n-normalmente a las 2:45-suspire pensando que lograría vivir unas horas más, hasta que recordé que a paso normal y sin entrar en auto de la entrada a la casa de sasuke son más o menos 20 minutos (se imaginaran la distancia y el tamaño de la casa XD), note que kiba también lo recordó al momento en el que me miro con la mejor que cara de horror que tenia y de nuevo a correr como el desesperado que se aferra de su vida que tiende de un hilo (aunque no estaba tan lejos de la realidad, claro con la diferencia de lo que lo nuestro seria un asesinato injustificado).

-¡mierda naruto no quiero morir aun o ser un convicto quien cuidara de akamaru!-al parecer kiba pensaba en lo mismo que yo y en los diferentes tipos de muertes que nos podrían causar la familia uchiha si ese prepotente moreno no era feliz

-l-lo sé coño, crees que yo no aprecio mi vida- sabía que kiba y yo nunca habíamos corrido tanto en la vida ni siquiera en las clases de gay-sensei (y créanme eso era decir mucho ) pero aferrarse a la vida era una grandiosa motivación para correr

-s-si se que precias tu vida pero tú no dejaras a un cachorro sin hogar-más de una gota pareció en la parte de atrás de mi cabeza ¿acaso había dicho cachorro, no ha notado el tamaño de esa cosa que él llama mascota?

…nxs….

-l-llegamos vivos – ese fue mi grito de victoria al notar que el reloj daba las 2:40 y sasuke no parecía estar en casa

-¿naruto, kiba son ustedes?- la voz de óbito-sensei (o bueno así solíamos llamarlo) irrumpió en nuestra celebración mientras abría la puerta de la casa dándose a ver

- s-si ¿óbito-sensei sasuke está en casa?-la preocupación de kiba no iba a cesar hasta nos declaran en voz alta que podíamos seguir viviendo nuestra adolescencia

-no mi sobrino no está en casa además ¿por qué están tan sudados?- la respuesta de óbito-sensei nos dio tranquilidad y optamos por no responder aquella pregunta que nos había hecho – y bien ¿de nuevo trabajando aquí?-

-s-si óbito-sensei sabe cómo es querer un auto- kiba al parecer estaba alegre de que pudiera continuar con su vida pero yo aun estaba un poco aturdido por esas imágenes que llegaron a mi cabeza de la nada en la tarde-_sasuke pequeño tocando esa melodía en una noche fría-…_ruto…..-….naruto…..-…..¡naruto!-

-¿eh? ¿q-que-qué pasa?-me asuste un poco al escuchar como óbito-sensei me sacaba brutalmente de mis pensamientos

-¿te pasa algo?-su mirada y la de kiba estaban sobre mi

-n-no ¿dígame?-opte de nuevo por actuar como que nada pasaba

-te dije que si sabias como había estado kakashi esta semana, si estaba saliendo con alguien o algo así-y hay va de nuevo la obsesión malsana de óbito-sensei por kakashi (él es mi tutor persona lo ha llamado ero-sennin para que me cuide y lo conozco supongo que desde que era niño ya que no lo recuerdo bien)

-no que yo sepa y a estado pues….-_como el mismo anciano joven fastidioso, un poco prepotente y controlador de siempre-_bien-

-enserio no sale con nadie – la sonrisa de óbito-sensei se ensancho bastante y sus ojos brillaron como los de una colegiala enamorada mientras juntaba tus manos y se juntaba mas a mi (enserio el es un uchiha)

-emmmm si seguro-_de igual forma te aseguro que a nadie más que a ti o a tu atrofiada amiga de la infancia (_rin) _le pudiera llegar a gusta ese adefesio peli plateado y con mascara que tu llamas kakashi-_

-¿naruto?-esa voz seria pero un poco aguda para ser de hombre, esos pasos lentos y ese aroma tan embriagador a madera de violín y a muchos productos capilares solo podría pertenecer a alguien

-¿si teme?- dije un poco nervioso al tener que pensar en esos recuerdos pero aun así trataba de mantener mi sonrisa amplia y mi voz alegre de siempre

- necesito que vengas un momento quiero mostrarte algo- mi cara enrojeció un poco al ver la mirada acusadora de kiba y óbito-sensei sobre mí, la mirada seria pero desviada de la mía de sasuke, su cara también un poco roja y claro todos los pensamientos degenerados que empezaron a pasar por mi cabeza ¿desde cuándo era un pervertido y porque esto solo sucedía con sasuke?-_puto ero-sennin y su crianza-_

-s-si como digas- tuve que sacudir mi cabeza una o dos veces para poder dar un respuesta coherente tratando de deshacer las fantasías que se empezaron a formas en mi y que extrañamente incluían violines en ellas –_mierda de nuevo eso me pasa por leer ese puto libro de ero-sennin sobre fetichismo y fantasías eróticas-_

_-_naruto- su voz parecía molesta creo que llevaba llamándome un rato mientras pensaba

-¿eh si ahora que teme?- trataba de que no notara mi mas que obvio sonrojo después de pensar en cuantas veces debió de haberme llamado sasuke mientras yo pensaba en porquerías relacionadas con fetichismo y lo que era peor lo incluían hay

-es por aquí – mierda parezco tan idiota frente a sasuke

-bien que quieres mostrarme – por alguna razón sasuke me guio hasta su estudio de música en donde guardabas sus diferentes violines o cosas por el estilo no soy fanático de la música por lo tanto este lugar no me emocionaba mucho

-bueno, s-sé que es tonto pero necesito alguien que ya sabes juzgue un poco la nueva melodía que practico-su cara se puso roja de nuevo pero sabía que solo me estaba hablando así por que necesitaba que le hiciera un favor, realmente la actitud de sasuke es altanera y prepotente además de tener un gran ego era un poco extraño en cuanto se refería a la música

-bien haber y de qué tipo de bastar… digo sujeto es esta cosa… digo melodía o como sea-notaba como cada palabra mía lograba molestar a sasuke y exasperarlo bastante pero realmente no podía evitar que me causara gracia como se tragaba su ego al momento de no contestarme o golpearme (si, también heredo el conflicto asesino de su familia al parecer excepto óbito-sensei claro desde que no tratara de kakashi) por lo que decía

-esto es Vivaldi ignorante- su voz se puso un poco mas ronca para demostrar su molestia

Lo que no notamos ninguno de los dos era que uno de los múltiples forros de violín y porquerías musicales de sasuke estaba tirado en el suelo logrando que este tropezara, y para nuestra suerte su caída obviamente sin la posibilidad de que fuera normal termino en un "accidente"

Óbito pov:

Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par sin poder creer lo que estaba viendo acaso era posible lo que pasaba, decidí enviar a kiba a realizar compras con mi cuñada el cual asistió aunque un poco espantado, mientras tanto seguí a mi sobrino y al rubio solo para ver que hacían (sí, claro óbito todos seguimos a nuestro sobrino solo para ver que hace por casualidad ¬¬) y justo cuando decidí mirar por el cerrojo de la puerta

-**esto es Vivaldi ignorante**_ -_mi sobrino pronuncio esta frase antes de terminar besando a aquel delincuente juvenil que criaron jiraya y kakashi (siempre supe que iba a ser un pervertido), lo que más empeoraba la situación era que ninguno de los dos se había movido ni siquiera separado ¿acaso les estaba gustando?, no podía permitir que aquel mocoso se sobrepasara con mi sobrino pero, tampoco podía entrar a la habitación o mi sobrino notaria que estaba espiándolo y armaría todo un escándalo

-¿EHHHHHHH?- E-e-estaba cerrando los ojos y-y-y las manos de aquel mocoso estaban apoyándose en mi sobrino esto no podía continuar así tengo que separarlos de alguna forma

Naruto pov:

Se sentía dulce muy dulce, no entendía por qué sasuke no se movía y más aún porque este beso me traía tanta nostalgia ¿acaso también esto tenía que ver en mi pasado?. Estaba totalmente perdido en aquel beso pero aun así mi cabeza se volvió a llenar de esas preguntas molestas y perturbadoras a las cuales aun no conseguía respuesta

¿Por qué sasuke estaba en mis recuerdos?, ¿Qué tenía que ver esa melodía con la muerte de mis padres?, ¿acaso sasuke sabe algo de mi pasado que no quiso decirme y porque actúa como si me hubiera conocido el verano pasado el tampoco lo recuerda? Y lo más importante ¿Por qué no le molesta aquel beso acaso ya lo habíamos hecho antes?

bien, bien espero que les haya gustado un montón dejen su review eso me pondría muy muy muy feliz gracias por tomarse su tiempo en leer bye bye .


	3. un juramento

Bien, bien lamento muchhiiiisisisismoooo no haber podido publicara tiempo pero verán la combinación de corete semestral, exámenes, notas parciales, trabajos y un bloqueo de escritora no me ha permitido escribir y el poco tiempo que me quedaba lo utilice para actualizar mis otras historias ya que en esta iba un poco más avanzada prometo esta vez tratar de publicar más pronto pero recuerden los review hacen que una escritora publique pronto.

Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes es propiedad mía es de mahashi kishimoto, este fic es yaoi y tendrá más de una pareja de este género incluida por lo tanto si no es de tu agrado no lo leas, en cambio sí lo es disfruta al máximo lo que escrito.

Daré mis agradecimientos a las chicas que me dejaron un review en la parte de abajo. Sin más a leer

_Letra cursiva _pensamientos

- - diálogos

¿Por qué sasuke estaba en mis recuerdos?, ¿Qué tenía que ver esa melodía con la muerte de mis padres?, ¿acaso sasuke sabe algo de mi pasado que no quiso decirme y porque actúa como si me hubiera conocido el verano pasado el tampoco lo recuerda? Y lo más importante ¿Por qué no le molesta aquel beso acaso ya lo habíamos hecho antes?

**LA MUSICA, ESTO ES AMOR**

***un juramento sobre las lágrimas de un amargo pasado**

**Canon**

**Sasuke pov:**

No entendía cómo pero aquel beso lograba asfixiarme lo suficiente como para obligarme a rendirme ante ti, pero cuanto más me acomodaba a la idea de besarte y sentir tus manos apoyarse en mi cuerpo, entre mas sentía que aquel beso se hacía mas y mas dulce aquel recuerdo comenzó a formarse lentamente en mi cabeza tu rostro sin expresión alguna mientras que por el mío caían múltiples lagrimas que lo humedecían totalmente, nuestras manos tratando de sostenerse con fuerza pero….. Dejaste de poner resistencia y ahora se separaban abruptamente dejando un vacio que no se podía llenar.

Tu sonrisa, tus manos, tu voz, todo comenzó a formarse en mi mente de nuevo haciéndome recordar ese absurdo pasado que había optado por ignorar hasta el día de hoy fingiendo no conocerte tratando de recuperar lo que había perdido en aquel entonces pero si eso era así porque ahora tu cuerpo, tus labios, el simple roce de tus manos con mi cintura estaban quemándome.

Mi mente se encerró totalmente en ese recuerdo y el dolor que este me traía, comenzando a torturarme, mis ojos empezaron a arder al igual que mi cabeza consiguiendo que te empujara lejos de mi y saliera corriendo de la habitación sin darte ninguna explicación y solo escuchando como gritabas mi nombre y tratabas de seguirme pero algo me decía que tenía que escapar de ti, que tenía que escapar de enamorarme de nuevo de ti, que no mirara atrás, que tenía que escapar del calor y comodidad que me producían tus ojos, tu voz, el simple hecho de sentir tu presencia pero con eso entendí que si de algo estaba seguro era que definitivamente no podría olvidar el pasado que teníamos juntos.

-¡Sasuke por favor abre de verdad lo siento! yo no….. yo ¡agg mierda!-tu voz volvió a irrumpir en mi mundo desordenando todo lo que estaba en mi cabeza en ese momento, no quería responderte, quería escuchar tu respiración agitada chocando con la puerta de mi habitación, tus manos sosteniéndose de esta mientras con tu voz lastimera rogabas que abriera la puerta para de nuevo hacerme sucumbir frente a tus ojos por un momento un pequeño destello de compasión por el me hace querer abrir la puerta y darle una larga e incoherente excusa de porque Salí corriendo pero mi mente me detiene-_no quiero volverme a perder en tu aroma-_

Golpeas la puerta fuertemente consiguiendo asustarme un poco, que me aleje de nuevo y tropiece con un forro que había en el suelo, mientras escucho tu voz desquebrajarse más mis ojos se abren de par en par al notar que tipo de forro era aquel con el que tropecé, ese gastado y viejo forro de hace más de 5 años, ese forro manchado de tiza y demás cosas que habían en tu casa, ese mismo forro que deje después de no verte de nuevo. Allí adentro estaba el violín que sostuve cuando toque por primera vez frente a ti y que utilice el día que decidiste dejar de ser el rubio sonriente y risueño que yo conocía.

-¡vamos teme solo fue un beso ni que nunca hubieras besado!-y ahí estaba la voz que lograba enojarme pero a la vez desacomodaba mi mundo por alguna razón tu voz había recobrado fuerza y ahora básicamente me gritabas exigiendo que abriera la puerta

-¡y que te importa si lo he hecho o no usuratonchashi!- aun no entendía porque pero mi orgullo me había obligado a contestar haciendo que tapara mi boca al darme cuenta-_cuando agradezco que no me estés mirando-_mi sonrojo empezó a aparecer al momento que escuche como te reías sonoramente era obvio que no me creías y que para ti no era más que un niño pequeño escondiéndose avergonzado por que alguien le había robado su primer beso -¿_realmente no lo recuerdas cierto?-_aun no lo entendía en su totalidad pero sabía que aquella frase lograba darle la vuelta a mi estomago y hacer que mis órganos se pelearan y trataran de alcanzarse uno al otro adentro de mi cuerpo porque cada vez que pensaba en como tu habías olvidado todo, en cómo **me **habías olvidado eso, eso lograba darme unas terribles e indescriptibles ganas de vomitar que apenas y lograba controlar

-no me digas que tu nunca..-te paraste a ti mismo supongo que al notar que algo en mi no andaba bien hasta puedo imaginar cómo tu sonrisa se va borrando poco a poco, tomas aire y te apoyas nuevamente en la puerta para que pueda seguir oyéndote sin importar de que tan bajo y dulce me hables-Sasuke escucha yo de verdad no quería hacerte enojar era,… era solo un impulso lo siento-algo en tu voz hacia que me calmara pero aun así otro sentimiento comenzaba a aparecer apenas escuchaba tus palabras-_decepción-_

sacudí mi cabeza un par de veces haciéndome entrar en razón no era posible que de nuevo quisiera escucharte diciendo que me quieres, que de nuevo esperara sentir tus brazos a mi alrededor para pararme y hacerme escuchar tus excusas cuando me pongo molesto, que de nuevo me trague mi orgullo cada vez que me sonrías, cada vez que me abraces, cada vez que oiga tu voz pero mi respuesta llego cuando mi cuerpo moviéndose solo tomo firmemente el violín de aquel forro viejo y con su debida precisión decidiera tocar esa melodía que para ti tal vez ya no significara nada pero que para mi había sido el inicio y el final de todo, aquel canon de ritmo lento y romántico que solo tú y yo comprendíamos antes, que solo tú y yo sabíamos cómo interpretar y que solo tú y yo compartíamos como nuestra canción

Por alguna razón mis lágrimas comenzaron a revelarse en mis ojos amenazando con salir en grandes cantidades obligándome a tocar más lento, más suave, más triste enseñándote que no quería recordar el pasado, enseñándote que no quería volver a sentirme triste por tu culpa, enseñándote que no lograras conquistarme con tus ojos tan fácilmente de nuevo. Perdí la pelea con mis ojos sintiendo como las lagrimas comenzaban a bajar por mis mejillas y llegaban algunas hasta la barbillera del instrumento que ahora se encontraba tratando de acerté entender lo que sentía

Termine la canción respirando profundo y tratando de calmar mi agitada respiración para que no notaras ningún sollozo salir de mis labios, para que no notaras lo mucho que lograba derribarme nuestro pasado, para que no notaras que jamás había logrado superarte y que no notaras las lagrimas de nuestro pasado amargo

Creí que por fin te habías rendido al momento de no escuchar ningún tipo de respiración chocar contra la madera de la puerta, por esa razón me acerque a la puerta para salir y dirigirme a un lugar lo suficientemente solitario para poder desahogarme en mi música, pero al momento de abrir la puerta sentí como unos brazos me rodearon y apresaron totalmente hasta el límite de hacerme caer al suelo de rodillas al igual que él, sintiendo como si con un abrazo estuviera tratando de obligarme a contarle nuestro pasado

-Sasuke yo no recuerdo ni una mierda de lo que vivimos, no te diré que recuerdo lo que te hice o que planeo compensártelo porque realmente no tengo ni idea de lo que paso, de si fue mi culpa o no lo fue, de si fue antes o después de la muerte de mis padres en este momento no estoy seguro de nada pero lo único que se es que lograre conquistarte de nuevo y te obligare a amarme ahora …Sasuke yo te juro que borrare tu pasado y te hare amar el presente-mis ojos pararon de derramar lagrimas para quedarse fijos en aquellos ojos azules que me miraban como si de un juramento de vida o muerte se tratara, una sonrisa fugas y débil apareció en mi rostro y mis brazos se aferraron a aquel cuerpo que se mantenía firme y me arrullaba tratando de calmarme, no entendía porque pero ese juramento sobre las lagrimas de nuestro amargo pasado me había obligado a seguir creyendo cual niño en cuentos de hadas, me obligo a seguir creyendo que tal vez tu y yo si estábamos destinados estar juntos

Grasciassss por leer mi fic realmente estoy feliz de que lo hayan llevado hasta aquí quisiera que si les ha gustado me dejen un hermoso, hermoso review que me anime y me de inspiración para continuara mi fic gracias a las chicas que me han agregado como su escritora e historia favorita gracias a :

Kudoshuri :gracias, gracias, gracias por apoyarme desde el inicio y más aun apoyar todas mis historias hasta el momento te puedo decir gracias amiga has sido una de mis grandes ayudas para que siga mi sueño de ser escritora espero que sigas mis historias y espero ver tus review en ellas gracias por todo bye, bye

amante-animeid: gracias por darme ánimos dejándome un review eso me inspiro para seguir esta historia y me ayudo con mi bloqueo de escritora espero que sigas mi historia de cerca y que siempre me dejes un review te invito a leer mis otras historias tal vez encuentres otra que te guste bye, bye

Mailen-15: gracias por tus review me allegro bastante siento no haber podido subir antes el Nuevo cap. Pero realmente estuve ocupada te invito a leer mis otras historias tal vez encuentres otra que te guste gracias de nuevo y espero verte en mis otras historias con tus hermosos reviews que me inspiran bye, bye


End file.
